Children of the Countries
by chibitaliaxhre2
Summary: Ok guys I really suck at good summaries so here are the basics: every country produces a child, as you can tell by the title. Their children are the capitols of their country. (i.e. London-England's child) Pairings ONLY WITH THE CHILDREN. Most popular pairings involved, they will come in later chapters. T for language.


**Hi everyone! I hope you all like this story! Peaceofmyheart wrote Isabel, Luca, and Daniella. Credit for those ocs go to her. Enjoy~! Leave a review!**

_** Esme Cecilia Kirkland**_

Falling... a lovely feeling... nothing between myself and the ground but air... that will change soon enough...

"Es...me..."  
"Esme, wake up."  
Damn...

At the foot of my bed stood Rosalind, one of the maids appointed to take care of 'Miss Kirkland.' "What is it Rosie?" I asked, not wanting to leave my warm bed so early. "Your father wants you to come to breakfast, Miss without delay."

I groaned and dropped a pillow on my face. "Can it wait five minutes, Rosie?" "Now Miss," Rosie' s voice took on a no-nonsense tone. "You've known your father for sixteen years. You should know by now not to keep him waiting."

I sat up reluctantly. "You're right Rosie." Rosalind left, closing the door behind her. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. You heard Rosie, don't keep dad waiting.

I took the stairs two at a time. Voices drifted up to me from the dining room. "Where you keeping the damn whiskey?!" I smiled. Uncle Scotland was here. "I don't have any you git! You drank it all!" My smile grew. Sounds like dad's hiding the whiskey again.

I jumped off the last step, somehow managing not to fall flat on my face. "Uncle Allistor?" My voice ringing in the empty entry way. The argument stopped immediately. A flaming head of red hair peeked cautiously out of the large, open dining room doors.

"There you are lass!" Uncle Allistor crossed the distance between us in two long strides and gave me a huge bear hug. "Nice to see you too, Uncle." "Do you know where the whiskey is darlin?"

I decided to spare dad the trouble of my drunk uncle. "I don't know Allistor." Uncle demands that I call him by his first name when dad wasn't around. He sighed and let me go. "Very well, lass." I followed Allistor into the dining room.

"Good morning, Esme." I looked in the direction of my dad's voice. His blond hair was messier than usual, and he had a tired look on his face. "Morning, dad." I took my normal spot near the window. "Are you ready for school, lass?" Asked Allistor. I shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

Dad smiled calmly at me. "It wont be that bad, love." I felt myself smile. "Maybe you're right dad."

**_Alfred Franklin Jones_**** Jr**.

Dad barged into my room. "Yo, Aj! Up and at 'em!" I groaned and sat up. "Dad it's, like," I looked at my phone. "Eight." Dad grinned. "We gotta be there by ten little dude! Start getting ready! Your uncle's making pancakes!" He took a step towards the door. "Might wanna hurry. I just might eat them all."

Before I knew it, dad was out of the room and headed for the kitchen. I quickly scrambled out of bed and ran after him. "DON'T EAT THEM ALL DAD!"

_**Isabel Camille Beilscmidt**_  
Books-check  
Bag-check  
Pencils, pens, erasers, ect.-check  
Annoying cousin awake-...

I look at myself in the mirror. "Und now we begin another year at the school." My blonde hair pushed back over my shoulders as I put in my normal black headband to keep it out of my face.

Every feature on me screamed german. From my blue eyes to the iron cross around my neck.

I sigh and make my way down the stairs. Vater was already awake. Of course. "Guten morgen Isa." He said as I walked by making my way to Arroan's room.  
"Morgen Vatti." I say in with a small smile. "Has anyone even tried to wake him up?"

He shook his head. "I just came downstairs myself. Besides, you do it better than any of us." I saw a smirk grow on his face.

Last year I flipped Arroan out of him bed several times.

I open the door slowly and almost gag. The smell if his oder, masked by some body spray nearly kills me every time.

Holding my breath and walk in. "Wake up Arroan." I say.

He rolled over. His hair more blonde than silver compared to his vater's.

"Wake up!" I say again. Once more he didn't wake up.

"Suit yourself." I grab the edge of his mattress and lift it up. Not only flipping him off of the bed but putting the mattress on top of him.

An annoyed yell confirmed my mission accomplished.

"Come on cousin." I say sweetly. "Time for school!"

_** Luca Varges**_

"Ve~! Luca! Wakey wakey!" Papa shook me awake from my dreams. I pulled my blanket over my head.  
"Nope." I muttered.  
Papa sighed. "Fine, don't go to school today. See if I care. I just hope Isabel understands why her bestest guy friend in the world doesn't show up."  
He pulled that again! The guilt trip. I had known Isa since I was five. We had been friends since then.  
"Okay! I'm up!" I yell shooting up out of my bed.  
Papa laughed and walked out. "Wake up your sorella for me!" J  
I sighed. Daniella was not going to be happy.  
I changed quickly and ran a comb through my hair, carefully avoiding the curl sticking out on my right side. It was one of the things that made me look like Papa. Besides the fact my hair was darker than his, I could pass easier as his twin than my twin sister

_**Daniella Varges**_  
"Daniiiiiiii!"  
Dammit, stupid Luca. Waking me up this early.  
"Daniii! Get up we got school today!" Luca said again. He was way to hyper in the mornings.  
"Shut up Fratello! Five more minute won't kill anyone!" I yell putting a pillow over my face.  
Not listening, he barged in anyway. "But sorellaaaa! Papa said get up."  
I sat up and glared at him. He had that sane stupid grin on his face that never left unless he was asleep.  
"I'm up! Leave so I can get ready!" I said throwing my pillow at his face and missing.  
Luca laughed and backed out closing the door behind him.  
"No need to be an Uncle Roma!" He yelled as his voice faded down the hall.  
People say I acted more like our uncle anyway. I had eyes similar to his and an annoying as hell curl on the same side as his, but that's it. My hair was the same color as Papa's and that's the only way I even looked like him.  
"Idiota." I mutter climbing out if bed and beginning my morning routine.


End file.
